Just Friends
by f0rtifyme
Summary: Jason and Reyna are just friends who work together and nothing more, but Gwen thinks otherwise. Jeyna, one shot.


**Basically, this really for my friend. She loves reading my stories for some odd reason and well it's really meant for her. I have so many on my computer but this one is really my favorite. If you read it, however, great. I'm really not that good of a writer so sorry if it's not up to par or anything. I tried to find as many incorrect grammar, etc. Hopefully everything is okay.**

**And if you do read this: This is before Jason's disappearance and before the war (sort of?) and that's really it. And yes, jeyna is my otp if you didn't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the idea.**

* * *

"I think you should ask her out." Gwen said, trying to ease the male praetor of dating Reyna. She's thoroughly sure of their apparent "love affair" as she calls it. Jason rolled his eyes; Gwen would be worried about their current status rather than the upcoming war.

"_Gwen_, we basically work together." He said and then added, "That's it."

Gwen smiled. "Denial isn't a very good color on you." She twirled her hair in hands absent-minded. "Besides, you guys were friends before that anyway." She smiled wider now.

"Yes, _friends."_

"I don't see what you are stubborn to admit you guys are so in love with each other." She shrugged.

"Maybe because we have better things to do then gawk at each other." Jason said, trying to get away from this subject. The war, concentrate on the _war._

"Yeah, yeah. The war, I know." She said rolling her eyes. "Oh look, your lady!" Gwen burst into abhorrent laughter and Jason glared at her with all he could muster. No sheer luck, Gwen still laughed. He glanced at Reyna who was walking up to them, but saw her expression. He's definitely in trouble.

"_Jason Grace._ Mind I remind you that we are in the _mist_ of war?" Her eyes bore into his. He gave her a sheepish look and disregarded Gwen's smile.

"Yes, Reyna. I know. I'm coming." She turned on her heel and walked away. As he was about to follow her, he muttered, "It's not like you have been reminding us all this time." He sighed and walked toward her.

Her head snapped back, "I heard that." She scowled. He turned bright red and didn't say anything.

Jason could feel Gwen's laughter behind him, he cringed. He trailed behind Reyna as they reached the Senate room. She glared at him before walking in. He sighed and walked in as well. They settled down in their respective seats.

"Now that we are back on track, we have to get ready." She said, with a tint of annoyance. She shuffled the papers in her hand and didn't look at him for a response. But before Jason could process what he was about to say, he blurted out, "Rey, you need to chill." His eyes widen before hers did and he felt himself shrink as her face slowly turned towards him. She stared at him for a good moment or two and he was sure could feel the heat and intensity of her eyes boring through him. I am so stupid; he said to himself, why in the world did I say that?

"_Chill._" He heard her inhale and exhale sharply, "There is a war, where many of our soldiers will die for sure and you," Her voice turned into a snarl, "Want me to _chill?" _She sounded vicious, so vicious that he could run out as fast as he could. He did the mistake by looking at her. Her face was staring at him intently and she raised an eyebrow: she wanted a response. He almost groaned, but refrained.

"Look, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant," He took a breath, "stop stressing. You're putting too much pressure." He thought her face would relax, but instead she just stared at him more while tapping her fingertips on the table. He wasn't frightened of her, but when she went basically crazy he tends to stay on her good side. Obviously this is not a good day. He noticed she hasn't said anything for a while. He was beginning to think that saying what he said was not a good idea. He was going to apologize again and maybe try to smooth things with her but she beat him to the punch line.

"You don't understand." He kind of stared at her for a second, surprised by her response. He realized he heard a strange tone in her voice. He has heard it before from her sometimes when they were calmer and hung out outside of work.

Fear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Reyna." He said, gently. He forgot how much pressure Reyna usually puts on herself. She always forgot she has someone beside her. She always forgets that she isn't the only one holding up the world. But maybe she doesn't forget she's just scared that she will be responsible if she doesn't make everything perfect. He added, "You got me remember?" He attempted a goofy grin. She looked like she was going to roll her eyes, but didn't.

She didn't say anything after that. She wasn't staring at him anymore, but the door. She looked hopelessly lost and scared for that one moment. Jason always thought these rare moments of Reyna's personality was what shone through the most to him. Not that he liked seeing her so helpless, but it made her all the more real_._

_I think you should ask her out._ He heard Gwen say in his mind. He instantly got rid of the thought and waited for a response, if he was getting one.

"I know." She looked at him now, her face unreadable. Then something he loved more than her rare moments happened, it was a _smile._ He loved her smile. It wasn't forced nor was it plastered on her face all the time. Her smile happened at such odd times that you can't help but appreciate it and usually he's the only one that gets to see them. They were special and she knew it too. And her laugh. Don't get him started on that. He loved that laugh; it sounded like a cackle but was also soft. A soft cackle? He didn't know how to categorize but it sure was beautiful to him.

Beautiful? What? What was he saying? No, he didn't not like her. No way. Wait, that doesn't mean you like someone? Just being friendly, yeah that's it.

He realized he was staring at her, because Reyna made a face at him. "What is it?" He shook his head, obviously flustered.

"Nothing, I just like your smile. I guess." He almost smacked himself for saying that. He likes her smile? Oh please, Jason, shut up.

Then she did it again to much of his surprise, "I see, back to work Jason." He could see the red rising on her cheeks as she buried her head in her work. He realized he wanted to stare at her for the rest of day and maybe more than that. He realized he did think she was beautiful and liked talking to her, even if she was tyrant on specific things. He didn't want to admit it, but he did.

He smiled at no one. Oh yeah, he definitely liked her.


End file.
